Within His Eyes
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. AnzuXYugi. While escaping from a collapsing corridor, Anzu thinks to herself and contemplates her worth to the group. Even though she thinks she’s unworthy, will a certain boy prove otherwise? Anzu P.O.V. R&R!


**A/N: Here we go another YGO fanfic. Man, it's been a while since I've written anything for this series. I'm glad to have not given up on it. I love YGO and I will always be a fan. Enjoy!**

**Information**

**Title: Within His Eyes**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance**

**Pairing: YugiXAnzu (Tea')**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. AnzuXYugi. While escaping from a collapsing corridor, Anzu thinks to herself and contemplates her worth to the group. Even though she thinks she's unworthy, will a certain boy prove otherwise? Anzu P.O.V. R&R!**

**Within His Eyes**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

We're running, faster and fast our paces can be heard through the cold stone corridors. The pace is keeps going on and on, faster and faster we run, driven by our fears of what would happen if we were to trip and fall, or stop and catch our breath.

Adrenaline courses through our veins as we head down the corridors, trying to find an exit from our impending doom. Voices could be heard all around us, our own and our friends.

Noises of fear.

No one dares to look behind them, not wanting to know what they'll see. Only imagining what fate would meet them if they dare stopped for even a moment.

For a moment, there is only the sound of echoed breathing around us.

I look at him, running beside me, and for a split moment in time, I actually felt safe. Those calm purple eyes and that wild hair, whisping in the wind as he ran. Yellow and shades of brown intertwined and mixed in the dim lighting. His eyes were so full of courage. They held a certain flame about them.

It was an inspiring flame. One that seemed to calm even the most fearful or angry heart. It could be many types of flames. An angry flame, which burns and charcoals. A courageous flame that shines above all others, it could be a flame of hope; a light in the darkness.

It was to me, anyway.

It was hope.

If no one could get us out of here, he could.

I put my faith in him.

How many times have I stood beside of him in duels, watching him coach the other duelists and giving them encouraging words. He taught them never to give up and to believe in the power of friendship and the Heart of the Cards. Through the toughest time he's been there, helping us. At times I felt so weak, I could do nothing but watch as he withered away under opponents like Yami Malik.

A flash of hurt goes through my eyes.

I look back ahead of me.

Why?

Why couldn't I save him like he saved me?

Why couldn't I have proven myself and been courageous?

As my feelings take over, my pace slows down. I can hear it slowing in my head as my heart sinks. Maybe Yugi doesn't deserve someone like me. I mean, what have I ever done for him? Our first meeting wasn't even one filled with warm feelings.

He taught me to believe…

But I just can't find the courage to do that now.

"Hey Anzu! Could ya keep up the pace? You're falling behind!" I heard Jou shout, but it seemed to go in one ear and out of the other.

Yugi looked back at me, and I saw a gleam in his eyes that seemed sympathetic. He knew…

He knew there was something wrong. How typical.

Suddenly, there was a rumble as we were going across a bridge hanging over an underwater current. Everyone but me looked behind them and their faces lit up with terror. They let out a yell and I could hear Honda say clearly.

"The bridge is collapsing!"

"Hurry up and try to get across!" Yugi said as they all took off in a scramble, trying to get to the other side of the bridge.

I didn't know why I should try to keep up. Maybe I should just let myself fall into the cold water and accept my fate. I should just let the cold cascades sweep over my body and cease all functions. It would have been nice to think about, minus a sudden mental image passing through my head.

My friends.

The looks on their faces knowing that I was gone for good. Even if I didn't always feel positive on the inside, I don't want to leave my friends like that. I should try for them! Besides there's always time to make up for what I've lacked in the past.

My pace sped up as I tried desperately to keep up with the others. Behind me I could hear the bridge giving way. A smile came to my face as I neared the end of the bridge. It looked like I was home free.

…

…

…

…

I thought wrong.

The bridge feel and I could see everyone's faces light up in cold fear and my smile disappeared as I suddenly felt weightless.

I saw everything happen in slow motion.

Yugi jumped ahead of everyone else as I felt my self falling. I close my eyes as I could feel my hair whisping around my face and hear my clothes fluttering in the wind.

'_It looks like I failed you all.' _I thought. _'I'm sorry…'_

Tears formed in my eyes and flowed upward as I fell.

Suddenly I felt a jerk and a small hand holding mine.

"Huh?" I murmured as my eyes shot open in surprise.

I could feel the warn feeling of courage and love radiating through my body as I was suspended in mid air. I looked down to see my feet and the water rushing swiftly under me several feet down. The violent current daring me to fall into it so it could sweep me underneath it and drown me.

I looked up to see those amethyst eyes. Those eyes full of warm feelings. Caring and love.

"Yugi…"

Those eyes full of friendship.

"Anzu, are you alright?"

Those eyes full of worry.

"I am now. "

Worry? He was worried about me?

"Hurry and pull me up!"

"Right."

Despite all that he still cares.

When I was finally pulled onto the land, upon being asked several questions by those around me. I hugged the small boy and thanked him for saving me, and much more that went hidden. I didn't want to let him go, but eventually did.

"Don't **ever** do that again!" Honda told me.

"Yeah, you gave us a scare. We thought you were gonna die." Jou commented.

"I'm glad your alive." He smiled.

"Me too, Yugi. Me too."

Knowing that he would accept me no matter what I did made something in my heart grow. It was the love that I felt and the bond that we shared, knowing that he would always be there; faithful and true. He'd always protect me and maybe…just maybe…

We could be more then friends.

**The End**

**A/N: WOW! It's been forever since I wrote a YGO fanfic! It's a breath of fresh air. Please R&R everyone. Oh and I have to say that I have an account on mediaminer under the same name, so all you mediaminer people if you like this, check out my fics there.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
